


pulse

by LadyAniko



Series: Zutara December Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, This is absolutely an AU but don't ask me what kind, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire!Katara, Vampires, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAniko/pseuds/LadyAniko
Summary: Katara, a hunted vampire, runs into a mysterious ex-member of the Fire Nation.They end up agreeing on a deal that will help them both survive.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara December Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037787
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Drabble December, Day One. Prompt: Nightfall
> 
> Look, I’m a simple woman with simple needs. I see the word “nightfall” and my brain says “Vaguely sexual vampire content, obviously.” Written and edited in basically one go, soo…don’t judge me.🙃
> 
> For some of these drabble prompts it's likely I could expand on them a little. No guarantees, but if you want more of a universe do feel free to tell me that and what you'd want to see!

* * *

Katara stalked with a practiced stealth through the city streets, her hood pulled high.

She never looked at any of them too long, these passerby that shot her wary glances as they bustled by her, headed the opposite direction. They would know exactly what she was if she did. They would see the glint in her eye that, no matter how hard she tried to stifle, always appeared once night fell. All the pent up energy of the day—forced to stay indoors and safe from the sun’s rays—glinted in her gaze at night.

At nightfall she was at her most powerful but also her most hungry, and it was written right into the lines of her face.

* * *

It was about five streets later that Katara became aware that someone was following her.

And it wasn’t just anyone.

One glance over her shoulder and her eyes, keener and sharper in the dark, spotted the tiny insignia of red flames right near the collar of his black top. Katara sped up, and she heard the footsteps of the stranger quicken behind her.

It used to be that vampires could hunt safely at night, without constant fear.

When their existence had been exposed the general population had gone into mass hysteria. The panic had only been curbed with the establishment of the group that everyone called the Fire Nation, for it was this group that had discovered that the only way to make sure a vampire really died was to burn them after driving a stake through their heart. They had risen viciously to take power and control in cities all across the world. Katara hated them. They were horrible and cruel, nothing more than glorified thugs. But the people wanted them. Asked for them. The people willingly let them into their governments, their streets, let them make their decisions, because they operated on one basic premise: _we will protect you from the vampires. We will keep you safe._

Katara slipped down a side street, listening carefully.

The footsteps did not follow. She half turned, her eyes sweeping up and down the alley, but no one was here, and the stranger tailing her did not appear. Katara breathed out quietly, a tiny little sigh of relief.

Without warning, something pounced on her from above, crashing into her, tackling her to the ground.

A furious hiss escaped Katara’s mouth as her back slammed against the sturdy stone, her sharp fangs extending automatically. She pushed against the weight on top of her but it was in vain—firm hands pinned her wrists, a sturdy body was straddling her, and she couldn’t move.

It was the stranger that had been following her, a man. His black hair hung forward over his eyes, partially curtaining his face as he stared down at her, panting. His eyes were golden. There was a scar stretching over the upper fourth of the left side of his face, right across the eye—from a burn, Katara realized, with a jolt—and again, Katara’s eyes snagged on the insignia pinned to his clothing.

The sight of it threw her into a frenzy. She thrashed violently against him; he still held her down, but with incredible difficulty.

“Quiet,” he hissed, sounding anxious, which Katara hadn’t been expecting at all. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“A strange thing to say when you attacked me from a roof and are holding me to the ground,” she snarled. “And don’t think I missed that disgusting symbol you’ve got pinned on you.” She struggled more furiously still.

“ _Stop_ , just—I know, just _please_ —” The man’s raspy voice got hoarser still as his tone turned pleading. “I’m not actually Fire Nation anymore, I’m just wearing that so I can stay undercover—”

“Oh sure,” Katara snapped, and then she tried to lunge up to sink her fangs into his neck.

He jerked his head backward out of the way with a yelp but he remained firmly on top of her, his hands curled around her wrists.

They struggled for a few moments, which only landed them in the same position as before, albeit breathing much harder.

“Just listen,” he said. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe properly. “ _Listen_ to me, okay? My name is Zuko. I want to make a deal with you.”

“Fire Nation doesn’t make deals.” Katara’s voice was hard. “You kill us all and then burn us to ash.”

Zuko’s face twisted. “I told you, I’m not Fire Nation anymore! I will _never_ willingly burn someone.”

This made Katara pause. Her eyes swept over the crescent-shaped scar curving upward toward his ear. He just stared at her intently, letting her observe it, his eyes following hers as they flitted about his face. His features were sharp and he was quite handsome. Katara really hated that she noticed that, but he _was_ sort of pinned on top of her.

Besides, if he was going to drive a stake through her he probably would have done it by now.

“What sort of deal?” she asked slowly. Suspiciously.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “If I get off you, will you stay and let me explain?”

“Probably not.” That was honest, but she also rather liked the feel of his body against hers. She’d been on the run alone for too long.

He scowled. “Fine. Just—I need some of your blood. Regularly.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please. I have no money. I was banished from—from the Fire Nation and I have nothing. Vampire blood sells huge on the black market, and I really need supplies, I’m—looking for someone important.”

Katara narrowed her eyes. If he wanted something from her he damn well was going to explain everything. “Who?”

Zuko sighed, closing his eyes for a moment in irritation and then opening them to stare down at her again. “My mother. It’s a long story.”

“So you want me to come with you while you search for your mother and you harvest my blood for money?”

“ _And_ ,” Zuko continued, glaring at her, “In return I can offer you, uh…guaranteed regular food.” He seemed to forget he was holding her wrist down and gestured vaguely toward his neck with one of his hands. Katara’s eyes widened; a human offering this was very rare outside of couplings. She was so shocked that it took her a few extra seconds to take advantage of his looser grip and scramble out from underneath him, though she didn’t get up or run away.

She just sat across from him on the dirty alley ground, sizing him up. He too just watched her uncertainly.

“How do I know I can trust you?” she asked finally.

She could see his pulse jumping in his neck. She could also smell that he was aroused. Humans gave off a very distinct scent. Their blood also quickened in their veins. And with men, it rushed south so abruptly. So obviously.

Katara’s eyes gleamed.

Her hungry eyes moved away from his neck and eagerly grazed up and down his body, imagining what he might look like under those clothes.

“Bite me now,” he murmured, his eyes getting brighter. “Right here, right now.”

His pulse had quickened even more. She wondered if he had meant those words to sound like an innuendo or if it was just her.

She had been alone too long.

“Not here,” she purred, a slow smile spreading across her face. “But I have somewhere we can go, Zuko.”


End file.
